warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guardians of the Sea/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Guardian of the Sea dragon. In the Vast Ocean... Oceane swam around camp. She swam into her den and coiled around her nest of three eggs. -Icy Soren swished his tail. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:14, October 20, 2012 (UT Rogue water dragons charged into camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:17, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Vejovis swan at them, brutally attacking. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 02:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Oceane protected her unborn hatchlings, disapionted that she couldn't fight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 02:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Misa sank her fangs into a dragon, killing it instantly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The eggs began to hatch. A rogue dragon entered the cave where Oceane and her eggs were hidden. She charged at the dragon and killed him. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (I forgot my own dragon's name. -facepalm-) Mesi kept swam around the dragons, injuring and killing some. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) A black, bright blue, and silver dragon crawled out of an egg. His brother and sister hatched shortly after. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Soren charged another dragon.----Vejovis saw no Ocean Dragons harmed. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 16:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The rogue dragons fled. "Vejovis!" called Oceane. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 16:14, October 20, 2012 (U Branith layed down, panting.Silverstar 17:01, October 20, 2012 (UTC) The three hatchlings swam out of the cave. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:03, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith saw the three hatchlings. "Are you allowed to go out?" he growled.Silverstar 17:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leander shrugged. "Yes, it's fine," said Oceane as she swam out of teh cave over to her hatchlings. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith dipped his head, and went to find something to eat.Silverstar 17:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leandre looked arround camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:06, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith caught a dolphin. (Poor dolphin...)Silverstar 18:07, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (DX) Salacia ran into Branith by mistake. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "You alright?" asked Branith as he watched the dolphin barely swim away. It was obvious the dolphin would die.Silverstar 18:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Ow..." said the princess as she rubbed her head with her fin. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:14, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith's heart pounded with fear. What would happen to him if the King and Queen found out the Princess was hurt?!Silverstar 18:16, October 20, 2012 (UTC) She rubbed her head. "The dolphin swam away, just so you know," she said, sweetly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:18, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (He's to adventerous and childlike to be a fullwing, so he's a hatchling now. :3) Branith frowned. "I know. The King and Queen woulda been pleased to have it." he sighed.Silverstar 18:20, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Mesi swam around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) (Wouldn't he been a halfwing if he was hunting?) "O.K," said Salacia as she swam away. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:25, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Okeanos looked around, suprised. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽18:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Leandre chased after a fish. Surprisingly, he was able to catch it. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:30, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith chased after the dying dolphin.Silverstar 18:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC) He tried placed the fish in the Prey Den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 18:59, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Branith showed his dolphin to the queen.Silverstar 19:02, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Oceane smile. "Great catch!" she said to the hatchling, happily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 19:10, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Mesi stared enviously at the king and queen's family before swimming off. --- Okeanos caught a large eel. "Look, mother!" he said happily, suprised he could catch someone as well as his siblings. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:48, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oceane turned arround. "Wow! Incredible!" she said, happily. "Great catch!" http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:52, October 21, 2012 "Can you go and put your catch in the Prey Den, Okeanos?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 14:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okeanos nodded and swam to the Prey Den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Salacia watched her brothers hunt. She tried to catch a fish, but failed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 17:44, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Vejovis was tired. ----Soren swam around. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:34, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Oceane swam over to her mate. "Go and see your hatchlings!" she ordered. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:35, October 21, 2012 (UTC) He nodded and went toward the nursery. FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (There is no nursury. Oh, sorry XD This is Icy useing a friends account :)) Oceane shook her head. "They have been outside for a while now, Vejovis." 23:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) (Aww nuts xD I feel stuuupid) "Uh-yeah-um-I-ah knew that..." he stuttered. FernstarLeader of MistClan 01:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (XD Sorry) "Go see your hatchlings for the first time!" she said, almost angrily. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Argus swam down to the ocean floor, and layed down.----Branith blinked. "Mr, Your hatchlings are really cool, and strong!" he said.Silverstar 21:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Salacia tried to catch a fish like her brothers again, but she still could not. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith swam over to Salacia. "Are you ok?" he asked.Silverstar 22:42, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "No!" she cried. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith frowned, and rested his tail on her. "Don't worry, I can teach you," he murmured.Silverstar 22:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Really?" she said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith smiled. "Sure!"Silverstar 22:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Leander saw his sister talking to Branith and swam over. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Branith streatched.Silverstar 23:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Um, sir?" asked Leandre. "What are you talking about." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (Branith's a hatchling too. XD) Branith huffed. "Salacia diserves to know how to hunt too!" he said.Silverstar 23:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) (I know) "Oh, O.K then, sir. Can I help you teach my sister then?" he asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:08, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups